ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Ember McLain
Appearance Ember McLain is a hard rocking siren-like ghost girl who feeds off the idol worship of teenagers. Her appearance, songs, and character in general portray her as a ghostly embodiment of teenage rebellion and disobedience to authority figures. Ember has long, flaming, teal hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back, she has two locks of hair framing her face which look like a sharp-angled "M" and purple lipstick. She can control the temperature of her hair in order to be hot enough to use it as an attack or to be low enought to use hats and even control where if it looks like fire or real hair. Like some other ghosts, her eyes are green. Her clothing is attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. Powers and Abilities Powers Being a ghost, Ember has many of the same abilities as other ghostly characters on the show as well as her own special powers, such as: *'Flight': Standard ghost power, she can also fly with her guitar as a flying board. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power *'Teleportation': She can appear and disappear in a purple smoke cloud, and/or disappear in a hair-flame tornado. *'Ghost Ray': She can fire a pink blast and other blasts from her guitar. *'Hypnotic Music': When she plays her guitar and/or sings, she can hypnotize people, usually young people, although she can hypnotize adults (and those who think that they are adults) as well. *'Chanting Empowerment': Whenever people chant her name, the effect seemingly causes her hair to flare wildly and her eyes to glow, thus rapidly increasing her power. This is her biggest advantage and her worst weaknesses, because if people cease their chanting, her fiery ponytail extinguishes, rendering her powerless. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': She can manipulate the shape of her body in order to take the form of a flame. *'Superhuman Strength': While being chanted in Amity park, she was strong enough to easily overcome Danny. *'Superhuman Resistance': Her physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than many other ghost and possibly more than Danny- while being chanted by the whole world. She highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. *'Superhuman Stamina': as many other ghosts she has a higher level of stamina than those of a normal human being. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes are enhanced beyond normal human limits. *'Healing Factor': She can heal all her wounds in just a matter of seconds. *'Ecto-Tornado Cage': While her name is being chanted by the whole world, she can create an upside down ecto-tornado cage to trap Danny. *'Ecto-Bubble': She can trap humans inside of a pink ecto-bubble. *'Pyrokinesis': She uses her flaming hair as a fire attack. *'Power Augmentation': Ember has the ability to enhance the powers of others like she does with Kitty's banishing kiss. Abilities *'Master Guitar Player': She is an expert electric guitar player. *'Singer': She is an excellent singer, even without her powers. Trivia *Tara Strong, the voice of Ember, also voices Timmy Turner and Poof from Butch Hartman's other show, The Fairly OddParents. *Her songs are sung by Robbyn Kirmssé. Written/Composed/Directed by Guy Moon, Butch Hartman, and Steve Marmel. *In "Beauty Marked" Sam used make-up very similar to Ember's on Paulina, and later in Prince Aragon's castle, Sam wore similar make-up. *Every time Ember uses her hypnotizing spell against a large amount of people, she seems to focus on a specific group. First, she targeted the teenagers. Later, she aimed against adults. Lastly, she affected women. *Ember has appeared - and had cameos and has been referenced - in every TV movie except for "Reality Trip". *Ember is one of the most famous characters of the show (right next to Danny himself Sam, Dani, and Dan Phantom) *Ember is the only character in the show to have her own 3 minute theme song which also turns out to be her first song on the show, "Remember." *Ember making Danny fall in love with Sam and thus furthering the Danny/Sam relationship had caused her to become one of the most popular characters on the show. However, her lack of furthering the relationship in later episodes, along with the addition of new ghosts, caused her popularity to drop. *Ember states in her first appearance that "the revolution will be televised." *Ember's use of 1970's lingo also suggests that she might have lived and died in the 1970's. *At the start of the episode "13", Ember is seen in the Ghost Zone in a line leading to the Fenton ghost portal repeatedly being opened and closed by the DNA lock. *Robbyn Kirmsse is the singing voice of Ember. *Ember's boots are the same style as Gene Simmon's Kiss boots. *Ember has had two costumes in the show, her normal pop-star outfit, and her pirate outfit in. Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Rockers Category:Villains Category:Goths Category:Musicians Category:American Characters Category:Blue hair Category:Green eyes Category:European Characters Category:European American Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Non Disney Villains Category:Loud House Characters